An organic light emitting display device is a self-emission display device which has an organic light emitting diode that emits light to display an image. Since an organic light emitting display device generally does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display, it is possible to relatively reduce a thickness and weight thereof. In addition, an organic light emitting display device may exhibit characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a rapid response speed.
In an organic light emitting display device, a display unit may deteriorate due to penetration of oxygen or moisture. Accordingly, in order to reduce (or prevent) oxygen or moisture from penetrating from the outside, an encapsulation structure for sealing and protecting the display unit may be used.
For example, an encapsulation structure including a thin film encapsulation structure which covers the display unit by a multilayer, in which organic layers and inorganic layers are alternately laminated, has been adopted. That is, the display unit is sealed by alternately laminating the organic layers and the inorganic layers on the display unit of the substrate. Here, the organic layers may function to give flexibility to a flat panel display, and the inorganic layers may function to reduce (or prevent) penetration of oxygen or moisture.